CharacterxReader
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Hey! Come on in and enjoy an interactive read where you are the main character!
1. Rules and Requests

**Hey! So basically this is for all those people who really want their favorite pairings in certain situations or to see them with a certain character in situations. Anyway, I'm here to help see that happens. Anyhow, first I'm gonna go over the rules:**

1) Be respectful. If someone requests something, please respect it. When I write, please phrase your words nicely so it doesn't look like a full on negative comment. ^^ Thanks!

2) Be patient with me. I plan on updating this almost every other day, so if you do have a request, please allow me time to finish it. Thanks. :)

3) Have fun reading! I hope this is enjoyable for you.

 **Now onto requests. Yes, I will do lemons. I don't usually write them, but I can try. ;3 Haha, hopefully I don't suck too bad at it. I do anime, TV shows, movies, and American cartoons. Basically any show/character. If I haven't seen the show, I will research before writing and let you know. Anyway, if you want to request something please do it in the format below. It'll make it easier for me in the long run.**

Name of pairing:  
Show/movie/anime they're from:  
Lemon or just plain fluff:  
What you want to happen:  
Any additional information:

Example:  
Jack Skellington x Reader  
Nightmare Before Christmas  
Fluff  
Jack and the reader grew up together when he was alive, but once he died, they never saw each other again until one Halloween.  
Have fun with it or whatever else you wanna say/add. X3

 **Anyhow, that's it for now. Hope to hear from ya soon! Bye!**


	2. Brat (LevixReader)

**~Brat~**

A small cough emitted from your throat as you slowly opened your eyes. Your body felt numb and you couldn't bring yourself to move. With your mind, still disoriented, you looked around, quietly praising how clean the room you were in was. You coughed again, this time finding it harder to breathe. A wave of panic flowed through you as you tried to catch your breath, resulting in more and more coughing.

You suddenly heard footsteps running closer and closer to where you were. The door slammed open and a boy about your age rushed in and walked over, helping you sit up. He quietly patted and rubbed your back. Eventually, you were able to breathe once more and your coughing subsided. The boy sighed in relief and laid you down again. You were grateful to him. You wondered why he was helping you though.

You had gotten into a huge fight with some boys who had attacked you. You thought you could handle them, but ended up being subdued and almost beaten to death. Before they could throw the final blow, the boy came and fought them, making sure they ran off with their tails between their legs. You ended up blacking out in the end, and woke up to the room you were in now.

The boy had a handsome face with piercing green eyes and chocolate brown hair. His face showed worry as he rested himself on a chair next to your bed. You turned your head, trying to get a good look and smiled at him. A nod and gentle smile was his response to you. You decided to try and speak up.

"Th-thank you…."

Your voice came out as a coarse whisper. The boy looked surprised at the sudden speech, but smiled nonetheless.

"It was no problem. Those guys need to learn to not beat up innocent people."

You nodded in agreement, trying to sit up again. The boy quickly helped you.

"Thanks. Um… I should probably get going. I don't want to trouble you too much."

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "You're good. Wait till you're healed to leave."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."

You felt guilty for just sitting there, but realized that if you tried to stand up, you'd probably fall. Your legs started getting their feeling back, and pain emitted from them. You knew that it would hurt more to stand up so you decided to stay put.

"So um… what's your name?"  
"Eren."  
"That's nice, I'm (Y/N)."

He grinned and nodded. "I like that name. It suits you."

You smiled at the small praise and felt a little better about the whole situation. You debated what to say next. You were scared it would become awkward fast and he would start having second thoughts about keeping you there. Before you could say anything else, he beat you to it.

"Why were those guys attacking you?"

You stiffened at the question. Why? That was a complicated answer. Your boyfriend, Levi, was part of one of the gangs that roamed the city and you were pretty sure that the guys who attacked you were rivals of his. Levi had warned you countless times to be careful on the streets because once it got around the two of you were in a relationship, the rival gangs would try and hurt you, or worse, kill you. You quickly looked at Eren and sighed.

"My boyfriend is part of a gang, and those guys were his rivals so they went after me in hopes to get to him."

Eren rubbed an imaginary beard and nodded. "Very interesting. Your boyfriend is in some serious shit then?"

You quietly nodded as you played with your fingers, nervous about having said something about it. You knew you shouldn't have said anything. For all you knew Eren could be from another of the gangs. You doubted it, but you could never be too careful. People had attempted to hurt you before, people that you trusted. It was all because of Levi, but you never blamed him for any of it. You knew that it was a risk if you wanted to be in a relationship with him. It was a risk you were willing to take because, deep down, Levi was a really good person and you didn't want to give him up.

"Could I know the name of your boyfriend and his phone number or sonething? It might be best for me to let him know what happened so he can be on the lookout. Gangs can be pretty dangerous and I'm sure he'd want to know."

You gulped. You couldn't give Eren his name, could you? It was another risk for Levi. On the other hand, Levi would want to know what happened right away. He would be mad if you didn't try to contact him as soon as you could, and you weren't sure you could do that anytime in the near future, due to you being heavily bandaged. You didn't have a cellphone either. Maybe you could ask to call him on your own instead or Eren being the one.

"Eren… I'm sorry, but can I keep that information a secret for now and call him myself?"

"Ah understood. It's fine. You can use my cell if you want to."

"Please. It would be greatly appreciated."

Eren nodded and pulled his cell out, handing it to you. You gratefully took it and dialed in Levi's number. To your surprise, it popped up as a contact choice. Wait, did Eren know Levi? You shakily clicked on the number and held the phone to your ear as it rang. A familiar voice came from the other end.

"Yo what's up?"  
"L-Levi? Is that you?"  
"(Y/N) is that you?"  
"Y-yeah. It's me."

"What's up? Did you borrow this phone from someone?"  
"Yeah."

"Why are you calling me? Is there something wrong? Are you ok?"

"Um… Well I kind of got attacked and was almost beaten to death…."

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

You winced at his volume and sighed, knowing how protective he could be. Putting his protectiveness aside, it really surprised you he had rsised his voice. Levi usually never raised his voice, especially with you. The only time he ever did that was if he was barking out orders about cleaning the house properly.

"Well I'm at someone's house right now…"

"Who's? I'm coming to get you. What's the address?"

"I'm with the guy who saved me…. I'm not sure about the address…"

"Pass the phone to him then. I wanna talk to him."

You knew that it would be better to just let them talk. Levi was probably suspicious and wanted to make sure the whole sutuation was good. It seemed like they knew each other anyway, based on Levi already being in his contacts and the way he answered the phone. You looked over at Eren and held the phone out to him.

"Um… he wants to talk to you."

He quietly took the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Oh Levi, it's you."

"Yeah she's good. Don't worry, I got her all bandaged up and had her take some pain killers."

"Yeah, we're at my place."  
"Alright. See you in 15 then. Bye."

Eren hung up the phone and looked at you, putting his phone back into his pocket. You eyed him curiously, wondering how they had known each other. Since you had never seen Eren around Levi before, you were guessing he was another member of Levi's gang. Levi never liked you being involved with any of the members. Whenever you asked if you could meet his gang, he would brush it off and tell you a quick no and to leave him alone about it. Levi was like that. He acted cold and irritated most of the time, but, in reality, he was just a big softie.

"He's on his way over."  
"Ah… ok. You know Levi?"

"Yup. We're in the Scout gang together. He's the leader."  
"O-oh."

Eren grinned. "He told me about you, but I didn't think I'd actually get to meet you."

"Well now you have. Sorry it had to be on such uncivil terms."

"It's good. Don't worry about it. I like it like this anyway. Way more excited than just bumping into you on the street."  
"I guess so."

The two of you kept going back and forth with conversation until you both heard hurried footsteps stomp down the hall. A form came into view as it rushed through the bedroom door. A short man with black hair and brown eyes stood there, crossing his arms with a disapproving scowl on his face. Levi had finally arrived.

Eren looked over at him and stood up, bringing his arms up in a stiffened solute. You could tell by his body language that Eren had a slight fear of Levi, but also respected him. You found it funny and a little bit adorable. Levi wasn't that tall, but he could still intimidate people twice as much. It was because of his serious aura and attitude.

"Tch… such trouble, (Y/N)."  
"S-sorry Levi. They came out of nowhere…."

You knew that he was just being tough on you because Eren was there. He had to keep up his "scary" image to make up for what he was lacking in height. Eren laughed nervously, coming out of his awkward solute.

"I assume you want me to leave for a bit?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm just gonna to make some food. I'll tell you when it's ready."

You and Levi both nodded. As soon as Eren left, Levi walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed. He leaned towards you and kissed your forehead. A small blush formed on your cheeks. The sudden affection he showed you caused you to get slightly embarrassed.

"Tch… brat. You cause so much trouble."  
"Sorry Levi."

A small smile formed on his face as he chuckled.

"It's fine (Y/N). It's good you're safe."

He silently looked you up and down, observing the damage that had been done and made sure everything was bandaged up. A small sigh released itself from his mouth. He rested a quick kiss on your lips and let himself lean back.

"At least you weren't killed…"

You smiled widely and reached over, squeezing one of his hands.

"Yeah, I'm still here with you."

A yawn escaped from your lips as soon as you let those words come from your lips. You rubbed your eyes a little, trying to get the sleep out. You wanted to be with Levi right now. If he realized it, he would immediately make you sleep. It was a failed attempt. He noticed your sleepiness and rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep brat. After what happened, you need all the rest you can get."

"But Levi-"  
"Did I stutter? Lay down and rest."

You puffed your cheeks out, reluctantly laying yourself back down. You knew that once he said something, he wouldn't back down. Usually you would be stubborn as well, but right now your eyes were already drooping down.

He sighed and kissed your forehead, mumbling, "G'night brat."

You smiled at his nickname for you as you drifted off to sleep. He was there now, and that comforted you more than anything.

 **A/N: Woooooo it's done! Anyway, hope you enjoy! I decided to let everyone see my writing first, before requesting. c:**


	3. Outcasts (InuyashaxReader)

**A/N: Woooo the first request! c: I was so happy when this first came in.**

 **InuyashaxReader requested by** **Inuyasharocks01862**

 **~Outcasts~**

Inuyasha shuffled around the forest, not knowing what to do. He was bored to say the least. He was left to his own thoughts. He hated this because whenever he started thinking, a feeling of loneliness crept up on him. During the early morning, he would busy himself with helping the nearby village, even though most of the villagers saw him for the useless half breed he was. At least, that's what Inuyasha thought he was: a useless half breed. He was used to hearing everyone say it all his life, so he eventually came to believe it, and he resented himself for it. He knew, deep down, that everyone was just being messed up, but it's easier said to believe he was worth breathing than actually thought.

A small sigh erupted from his lips as he pushed back his thoughts. He quietly mumbled to himself.

"Why the fuck do I even care? Not like their opinions matter."

He shook his head and walked to the small river by his small hut, and bent down, filling the bucket he held with water. As he stood up straight after successfully getting to water, he noticed something odd lying on the river's shore. It looked to be a passed out human. Inuyasha quietly sniffed the air, trying to find a scent. A small hint of roses and the smell of a dog hung in the air. He placed his bucket down and slowly walked closer to get a better look. He quickly realized that it was not just a mere human laying unconscious, but a young dog demon. And female one at that. She had (H/L) (H/C) hair and (S/T) skin. She was wearing a (F/C) kimono and was barefoot. In a way, he found her kind of pretty.

He grumbled to himself, wondering what to do. He had no clue whether to take her back to his hut or just leave her fend for herself. Of course it would be easier just to leave her, but his human side stopped him from choosing that. He sighed as he remembered his mother's teachings, and huffed a little, slowly leaning down and pulling her onto his back. She was cold to the touch, but somehow had a sudden warmness to her that made him feel something he couldn't quite describe. He walked back to his bucket, picked it up, being careful to keep the girl on his back, and headed back to his little hut. This was going to be a long night.

 **P.O.V Switch (Middle of the night)**

You woke up with a headache beating at my head. That damned demon had gotten the best of you. You were sure you were dead. You quickly sat up. That's right! The demon! He was probably watching you as you spoke! As your vision became clearer, you looked around ready to fight at any given moment, only to find yourself in a dark room. With your enhanced eyesight, you realized it wasn't very big. There was a small cooking pit in the middle of the room. You sat the farthest away from the door, which was just a flap of cloth. Your ears twitched as you heard the breathing of another person.

A small breath escaped you as you found yourself staring at, what looked to be, a young male. As you sniffed the air a bit, you realized that he was also a dog demon, much like yourself. You guess that he was a half demon like yourself due to the ears atop his head, but you weren't sure. The only other thing you could tell was the male had silver hair and a furrowed brow on his face as he slept.

As you turned away, you heard a gruff voice whisper, "Go back to sleep. It's late."

You turned back around to find the male sitting up and stretching a bit. He quietly yawned and turned around to face you. You froze as soon as you looked him in the eyes. He had piercing eyes, the color of amber that seemed to stare into your very core.

"Sleep now cause you're gonna need it. Come morning, you're leaving."

For a second, just one second, you actually thought he was a nice guy, but as soon as those words left his mouth, irritation took over. You gave him a small glare.

"Why help me if you're just gonna throw me out?!"

"Who said I was helping?"

You sighed a little, feeling drained once again. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This guy helps you, and then decides to throw you out? Who the fuck does that? Oh right, almost every living being that realizes you were a half demon. You frowned and slowly admitted defeat, piping down and laying yourself back on the makeshift bed. For some reason, his words stung more than usual, and for once you had no energy to even fight back.

"I guess you're right…"

You weren't one to cry, but right at that moment, tears started flowing out like rain. Before you knew it, you were silently wiping them away.

"Why the hell are you crying?"

You were shocked to find him right in front of you, watching silently, golden eyes peering into your own (E/C) eyes.

"I'm not crying."

"Liar."

"So what if I am?"

"Stop it. I hate crying."

"Or what?! You'll kick me out like you're already planning?! You know I'm worth something too. Newsflash, just because I'm some stupid half breed doesn't mean I'm worthless!"

By the last few words you were a jumbled mess, trying to wipe the tears away as they flowed down your cheeks. This was the first time in a long time you had cried this much. The last time was when you're dear older brother, (B/N), had passed away, and that was 2 years ago.

You noticed the other dog demon noticeably stiffen and immediately saw his eyes soften a bit. You didn't know why, but for some reason you felt you could trust this stranger with all your pent up emotions, even if he threw them away. The next moment surprised you the most as he spoke up.

"I'm a half demon too."

His bangs covered his eyes, as if to hide them and the shame that lurked within. You're eyes widened as you sat up to face him. He shared the same fate as you. You could understand a little bit more of why he was so fast to try and make you leave. He probably thought you would be disgusted at the idea of a half demon helping you. You reached over and touched his cheek. His skin was soft under your hand.

"Hey… maybe we can start this whole thing over…I'm (Y/N)."

"Inuyasha… And…. I'm sorry…"

The last two words were a quiet, stubborn mumble of defeat. You're ears twitched as you realized that name rung a bell. You'd heard the nearby village speak about the outcast half demon named Inuyasha who lived in the forest.

"Ah… you're the one the village calls an outcast…"

"Keh and what of it?"

You shook you're head, wiping away your tears with your spare hand and smiled warmly.

"Nothing… Maybe we could be outcasts together?"

"What? That's stupid…."

You laughed a little and flicked his cheek, knowing he was probably happy to have company. You were happy to have met and outcast like you and you were sure the feeling was mutual. He quietly nodded, and looked away, trying to hide a light blush. You laughed again at his actions and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 **A/N: Oh my gosh this was harder than I thought. xD I had small inspiration in making this, mostly because I really didn't know how to envision Inuyasha with anyone other than Kagome. Haha, at any rate, I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Tata my lovelies!**

 **-InuKag4evertogether**


	4. Killer Love (Jeff the KillerxReader)

**~Killer Love~**

A small smile formed on my lips as I walked down my street, on my way to the library. He was following me again. He was a ruthless killer, I know, but I felt comforted by his presence. Ever since he had spared my life after killing my parents, I had a strange mix of gratefulness and gratitude towards my new stalker.

Yes, I know I should be upset about him killing my parents. No, I wasn't upset. In fact, I was overjoyed. My parents made my life hell. To say they were abusive was an understatement. I grimaced at the thought of the fun they found in beating me senseless. The night the unknown killer came was a miracle. He had somehow snuck in and stealthily slit their throats. When he finally got to my room, I was already sitting on the bed, waiting for him. As he was about to bring the knife to my throat, I smiled and thanked him for the gift he brought. I think I snapped something in him because after I spoke up, he came closer, touched my cheek in a gentle way, and left. Later, I called the police and basically that settled it. I moved out a few days later and ever since I could feel someone following me mostly everywhere.

At first, it scared me, but I slowly grew accustomed to it. I felt safe after a while. I think it was mostly because I caught glimpses of the man who had done away with my parents. I knew no harm would come to me as long as he was there. Today, I finally decided I would try talking with him. I know he's a killer, but for some reason that didn't bother me one bit. I smiled and lightly chuckled to myself. In reality, I also had a dark side to me. I guess it comes from years of abuse and neglect.

"Hello there. I know you're out there."

I made my way to the park and sat on one of the benches. It was a secluded park that mostly everyone avoided and since it was sunset, that made the place even better to call him out. Soon a deep voice replied, seeming to come from out of nowhere.

"You're an... interesting girl."  
I laughed slightly at his bluntness.

"I try my best. Why don't you come out so we can talk better?"  
I heard a chuckle as he suddenly jumped over the bench and sat next to me, revealing himself completely. I looked at him, stunned by his features. It was shocking to say the least. He had wide eyes that didn't seem to blink and a bloody mouth that was carved into a permanent smile. His eyes seemed to bore into my own, observing what I would do next.

"I'm quite the looker, wouldn't you agree?"  
I shook my head, snapping out of it and held up a hand.  
"May I?"

He eyed my hand, seeming suspicious, but slowly nodded and said "I guess."

I reached over and rested a finger over the beginning of his carved smile and slowly moved it along to the other side. It was somewhat rough. Oddly enough, I found him beautiful. Positively stunning. I looked into his eyes as he stared at me, emotionlessly, trying to get a grasp at what he was thinking at that moment. Did he feel uncomfortable? Was he fine with me asking to touch his face? I couldn't tell. His eyes gave away nothing. He was unreadable. I decided the best course of action would be to pull my hand away.

"You're the first to do that."  
"Hmm?"  
"You're the first to touch my face without cringing in horror."  
"You don't scare me. If fact, I want to thank you again for what you did."  
"You're also the first to thank me."  
I shrugged and smiled at him. "Guessing that's why you didn't kill me?"

I thought I saw a glimmer of emotion dance through his piercing eyes, but as soon as it came, it went away. He nodded quietly, watching me. I grinned at him. He averted his gaze and watched some leaves fall to the ground. I wondered if this whole thing was ok with him. He didn't seem to mind, but then again, he also didn't seem too comfortable. Due to the fact he may or may not have been comfortable, I decided to break some of the ice between the two of us.

"So Mr. Killer, what's your name?"  
"Jeff...Yours?"  
Woah, such a normal name. I laughed to myself at my slight surprise. What was I expecting?  
"(Y/N). My name is (Y/N)."  
"Pretty name..."

I looked at him, a little shocked at his sudden words. I hadn't expected such a compliment from him. I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that my cheeks warmed up just slightly. I was pretty sure a small blush had placed itself on my face.

"Thank you."

Jeff quietly pulled out a bloody white rose from the white hoodie he was wearing. His hoodie was covered in dried up blood, which didn't really bother me. He held the rose out to me with one hand, and used the other to rub the back of his neck nervously. It was cute to see some emotion come from him. I slowly took the rose. It was a morbid way to show affection, but sweet nonetheless.

"Thank you Jeff. I love it."

He silently nodded and leaned over, kissing my forehead gently, again causing me shock. My face broke out in heat.

"J-Jeff..."

He nodded, standing up. "Sorry for the sudden burst of touch. You just... interest me. I'm just gonna go stalk from a distance again. You should get home. It's practically night."

Before I could utter another word, Jeff quickly disappeared, leaving me to my own thoughts. I place a hand to where his lips had touched my forehead and quietly thought. _'Wow.'_

 **A/N: Hey so this was the next chapter that I have been working on! I edited it more to perfection for this so tell me what you think! Bai!**


End file.
